Je suis trop naïf
by Dark Sasu
Summary: Que ferait Ichigo rejetté par les Shinigamis après la défaite d'Aizen si ceux-ci avaient besoin de son aide?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

* * *

**Prologue**

Je me présente : Kurosaki Ichigo, 22 ans, habitant toujours chez mon père et travaillant avec lui à la clinique familiale.

Une vie banale, hein ?

Hé bien non, pas vraiment.

Disons qu'elle l'est un peu devenue depuis quelques temps. Ici à Karakura, il fait trop calme depuis qu'Aizen et ses sbires ont été liquidés. Bien sûr que j'ai aidé. C'est même moi qui ait fait une grosse partie du travail en infiltrant leur base.

Après, tous les Shinigamis ont fêté la victoire pendant des jours. C'était assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. J'ai même été invité par le Commandant Yamamoto pour tout vous dire et je pensais vraiment que je faisais partie des leurs, que je n'étais plus juste le shinigami remplaçant qui foutait la merde partout où il passait. Non, je pensais être devenu en quelque sorte un vrai shinigami. Mais évidemment je me suis planté…

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'aime pas trop entrer dans les détails de ce qui a été dit. C'est surtout que je n'ai pas eu la stupidité de tout retenir. Disons que puisque je n'étais qu'à moitié shinigami et à moitié hollow puisque je pouvais sans contrainte ou presque mettre mon joli masque blanc, enfin celui de mon cher miroir, ils ont décidé que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux. Ils m'ont congédié…

Quand j'y repense que je trouve ça hilarant vu que je ne leur ai jamais ou presque jamais obéi !

Ils m'ont quand même dit qu'ils me laissaient en vie pour me remercier de mes services et voilà, ça c'était il y a 6 ans.

Mais bon tout ça c'est du passé. Depuis, je me contente des petits hollows qui circulent en ville. Bien sûr, il y a toujours Ishida, Inoue et Chad qui font une partie du boulot. Faut pas croire, mais ils s'ennuient aussi les pauvres.

Et puis, j'ai passé un an avec les autres Vizards. Après tout, je suis comme eux si on exclut le fait que je sois avant tout toujours un humain. C'est ça le plus drôle. On me vire de partout alors que je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Enfin bon avec les Vizards, j'ai parcouru un peu le monde avant de revenir chez moi et d'aider mon père. Après tout, mes sœurs sont toujours à l'école, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.

Oui ma vie n'a plus rien de passionnant que ça… enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mon réveil venait à peine de se fracasser contre le mur que Yuzu me criait d'en bas une phrase que je n'aurai jamais cru entendre à nouveau :

- Ichi-nii ! Rukia est là !

Rukia ? Bizarre…

- Yuzu t'es sûre ?

- Evidemment ! Je reconnais encore les gens quand je les vois !

- Mmh…

- Je te l'envoie ?

- Dans cinq minutes… laisse-moi le temps de me lever.

- Ok !

Pff même pas le temps de se réveiller tranquillement dans cette baraque ! N'empêche je me demande ce que j'ai encore pu bien faire pour qu'elle vienne me voir...

Bon ça y est, je suis plus ou moins frais et dispo…

- Yuzu ? Ramène Rukia !

Bien sûr ma chère petite sœur m'a apporté le petit déjeuner en même temps que Rukia est entrée dans ma chambre. Je trouvais ça bizarre de la revoir ici. Elle s'assit sur mon lit, moi sur ma chaise de bureau, laissant pour le moment mon repas en un seul morceau. Vu sa tête, ça ne devait pas être joli. Dans quelle merde va-t-elle encore me plonger ?

A suivre...

* * *

Voilou ^^ j'espère vous avoir mis un peu l'eau à la bouche ! La suite bientôt !


	2. La requête

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**La requête**

Elle n'avait pas changé. Rukia Kuchiki, membre de la 13è division se tenait droite devant moi, apparemment mal à l'aise. Je ne l'avais pas saluée quand elle était entrée dans ma chambre, invitée par ma frangine à faire comme-ci elle était chez elle. Mais ça faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus chez elle ici. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle là ? Il me semblait que le vieux avait mis en place une loi qui interdisait à tout shinigami à faire amis-amis avec moi ou avec un exilé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je fonçais dans le tas :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Ano… ça fait un bail pas vrai ?

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot… Si t'es ici c'est que vous avez des problèmes.

- Haï…

Elle tritura un moment ses mains avant de relever la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que le commandant a fait et… je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter depuis… on me donnait toujours plein de choses à faire et c'était pareil pour Renji et les autres…

- Arrête ton blabla, viens-en au fait

- Nous avons été attaqués…

- Je pourrai avoir un peu plus de précision ?

- C'est assez compliqué… d'abord il n'y a eu que des petits incidents, personne n'y a fait attention. Les Zanpakutos des capitaines et puis des lieutenants ce sont mis à leur désobéir sans raison apparente et puis hier… hier un homme est apparu au Sereitei et à côté de lui, il y avait de nombreuses créatures.

- Des créatures ?

- Oui… enfin elles sont plus que ça. Cet homme nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Mumarasa et qu'ils avaient libéré nos Zanpakutos. Comme on ne le croyait pas, il nous a dit que c'était pourtant la vérité. Nous avons voulu vérifier ça mais quand nous avons essayé de libéré nos katanas, rien ne s'est produit. Ils ont alors commencé à nous attaquer… il y a beaucoup de blessés et certains Shinigamis sont portés disparus… Nii-sama fait partie de cette deuxième catégorie ainsi que le commandant Yamamoto.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Byakuya avait disparu ? Ca ne devrait pas m'affecter autant… Essayons de rester calme, voilà, parle-lui normalement :

- Je vois… et alors ? Je n'ai eu aucun problème la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé Zangetsu.

- Nous… enfin Ukitake Taïcho m'a demandé de venir te chercher…

- Vous devez vraiment être dans la merde pour venir me chercher

- Nous ne savons pas comment récupérer nos Zanpakutos… nous ne savons même pas comment il est possible que ça se produise…

- Tu en as déjà parlé à Urahara ?

- Renji est allé lui parler… je dois le retrouver là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps ici Ichigo. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de te demander de l'aide après ce que le commandant Yamamoto ait décidé mais tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il ne nous a pas demandé notre avis ! Même Nii-sama ne semblait pas d'accord avec ses façons de procéder.

Encore un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

- Viens avec moi… je sais que c'est risqué. Peut être que ton Zanpakuto te désobéira comme les nôtres mais Mumarasa a dit que le Zanpakuto du commandant ne l'avait pas rejoint quand il lui a demandé… nous avons supposé que la partie de notre âme qui commande nos katanas a décidé d'elle-même de lui obéir… mais tout ça reste flou.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon… ça va être la galère s'il n'y a plus de shinigamis. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Renji chez Urahara. Je vous rejoindrais ce soir.

Rukia partit sans un mot de plus.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait été envoyée pour être sûr que je vienne. De toute façon, j'y serai allé. Je suis bien trop gentil et naïf pour les laisser ainsi. Après tout, de ce qu'elle dit, la plupart d'entre eux n'était pas d'accord avec les agissements du vieux. Reste à savoir ce que veut ce gars…

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais autant que je contacte Shinji et les autres. Ils ont peut être eu des problèmes aussi.

La plupart du temps, ils sont en voyage un peu partout dans le monde. Ils se font discrets mais bon à force d'être dans la même ville, ils s'ennuient. Je les comprends en fait. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je deviendrais une fois mort… mais bon comme dirait Shin « tu le verras à ce moment-là ». Il a toujours des phrases d'une logique implacable, ça énerve souvent Hiyori d'ailleurs. Enfin, j'ai de la chance, en ce moment ils sont en ville, dans l'entrepôt où je les ai rencontrés la première fois. J'étais un parfait petit imbécile à ce moment-là (certains diront que ça n'a pas changé) : j'étais sûr et certain que je parviendrai seule à contrôler Shirosaki… heureusement qu'ils ont été là.

L'endroit semble désert comme toujours. Je place ma main sur le Kekkai qui recouvre entièrement l'entrepôt. Hé oui je n'arrive toujours pas à passer à travers ce genre de truc. Pourtant, ils ont bien essayé de m'apprendre mais je reste assez réfractaire au Kido. Il n'y a pas moyen que je contrôle ce truc.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, une brèche se dessine juste devant moi, m'invitant à entrer. Les escaliers menant au sous-sol ne me font pas douter de l'endroit où ils sont : ils doivent encore s'entraîner. Enfin disons que Hiyori a sûrement besoin de se défouler un bon coup. Pendant les voyages que je fais avec eux, c'est moi qui lui sers de buching ball.

- Salut Ichigo !

- Salut les gars !

Shinji s'avance vers moi. Il avait laissé ses cheveux repoussés pendant un temps. Il m'avait dit qu'il les avait coupé lorsqu'il s'était promis de détruire Aizen. Quand ce crétin est mort, Shinji les a tout simplement laissé pousser. Mais bon apparemment, il avait du en avoir marre d'écouter Hiyori lui faire des remarques : ils étaient à nouveau comme avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- De mauvaises nouvelles

- Ils vendent plus de glace à la fraise ?

Ha ha toujours le mot pour rire...

- Très drôle Kuna… non, Rukia est venu me voir tout à l'heure

- C'est la shinigami qui t'avait passé ses pouvoirs ?

- Ouais c'est elle

- Et ?

- Les Shinigamis ont été attaqué par un gars qui aurait pris le contrôle de leur Zanpakutos.

Hé hé comment lâchez une phrase qui laisse des Visards muets par Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Tu rigoles ?

- Tu crois que je serai capable d'imaginer un truc pareil ?

- Impossible qu'Ichigo imagine ce truc… il a un cerveau bien trop petit

Tss... je me disais bien que jusque là, le niveau de la conversation avait été plutôt calme... il est vrai qu'elle et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment... on serait plutôt comme des frangins, toujours à nous disputer. Je ne lui dirai jamais mais heureusement qu'elle est là. Elle et les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau Hiyori !

- Tu veux te battre ?!

- Mais c'est quand tu veux !... sauf maintenant… j'ai dit à Rukia que j'irai les aider

- T'es trop naïf mon pauvre

- Je suis au courant merci

- Tu veux quoi ? un coup d'main ? Tu sais qu'on n'aime pas trop nous mêler de leur affaire...

- Non je voulais savoir si vous aviez eu des problèmes de ce genre avant de partir

Ils s'observèrent tous un moment, avant de clairement me signifier qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Bon, je n'ai pas de raison de m'attarder ici alors.

- J'y vais alors.

- Fais quand même attention, ce n'est pas normal cette histoire

- Arigato Hachi ! Je ferai gaffe !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de toute façon ? Ma vie est morne et ennuyeuse. Je sais que tout le monde a vu que je n'avais pas bien supporté ce que Yamamoto a décidé, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Cette fois-ci, je vais sauver toutes leurs petites fesses et ils seront bien obligés de revenir sur leur décision ! Je pourrai enfin avoir un peu d'action !

à suivre...

* * *

Voilou la suite des aventures d'Ichigo ! A dans deux jours normalement !


	3. Le départ

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Le départ**

En arrivant au magasin, je me suis dit que j'allais franchir un cap important dans ma vie, comme je l'avais déjà fait de nombreuses fois avant. Je m'étais déjà retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois ici même, devant ce magasin à me demander si ce que je vivais était réel. Je finissais toujours par voir un des deux gosses en train de faire un truc hallucinant et je n'avais plus aucun doute. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent... Allez mon vieux ce n'est pas le moment de se décourager !

- Salut tout le monde

Mmh un peu trop joyeux peut être ?

- Kurosaki-san ! Tu es bien joyeux !

- Euh ouais… pas vraiment. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Urahara était là assis à sa table comme toujours, Renji et Rukia en face de lui, la mine sombre.

- Hé bien Abaraï-san et Kuchiki-san m'ont bien expliqué la situation mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé… pour moi c'est totalement impossible.

- Je vois… je vais partir à l'aveugle en gros

- C'est exact !

- Ne dites pas ça avec autant d'enthousiasme…

- Au moins tu as toujours Zangetsu avec toi

Je n'aime pas du tout le ton sombre qu'il vient d'employer...

- Je l'espère.

Bon j'avoue tout ça n'est pas très positif mais après tout, pourquoi le serais-je ? Partir à la Soul Society c'est déjà tout une aventure mais en plus, je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bats ni si mon Zanpakuto m'obéira une fois sur place, y a de quoi ne pas positiver quand même ! Enfin le temps que je me fasse toutes ces réflexions qui ne servent à rien, Renji a ouvert le passage. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à passer par celui d'Urahara : « quatre minutes to chrono avant d'être coincé pour toujours entre les deux mondes. »

Waouh, quel bordel ! Et je dis ça pour être poli. Vu la tête des deux autres, c'était déjà ainsi quand ils sont partis. C'est… comment décrire ça : le Seretei entier est dans un sale état. Il y a du avoir de nombreux incendies. A certains endroits ça fument encore. La tour principale à l'air d'avoir tenu le coup mais d'ici, je vois déjà plusieurs divisions qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. Quel cauchemar.

- Par ici Ichigo. Nous avons décidé que la 4è division abriterait le quartier général.

- La division des soins ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux comme système ?

- C'est presque la seule qui n'est pas subit de dégât

- Bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi éviter justement cette division ? Dans une guerre, elle devrait être dans les premières cibles…

En traversant les différentes parties de la base des shinigamis, je me rends compte à quel point ça a du être horrible pour eux… Se faire attaquer n'est déjà jamais génial mais ce sont leurs propres Zanpakutos qui ont détruit la plupart des bâtiments, blessés ou tués des shinigamis. Nous sommes rapidement accueillis par le lieutenant de la 4è division qui nous amène dans une salle où se tient son capitaine ainsi que le capitaine Ukitake. Je suis surpris de n'y voir personne d'autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, nous ne sommes pas les deux seuls capitaines en un seul morceau. Les autres avaient des choses à faire

- Comme quoi ?

- Euh hé bien Soi Fong et ce qu'il reste de la 2è division sont partis à la recherche de… de nos attaquants. Toshiro et Kyouraku sont en train d'évaluer les dégâts que nous avons subit, je ne sais pas trop ce que fait Kenpachi. Quand à Mayuri, il est en train d'étudier notre problème… mais il n'a pas encore trouvé grand-chose.

- Urahara n'a pas su nous en dire plus non plus Taïcho

- Je vois… Merci d'y être aller Rukia. Et pour finir de te répondre, Ichigo: Byakuya et le commandant Yamamoto sont portés disparus.

Encore cet horrible frisson.

- Ils ont réussi à avoir le vieux ?

Ca sent de plus en plus mauvais leur truc

- C'est exact… c'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à toi. Tu es… je suis navré d'employer ce mot mais tu es un _atout_ qui n'est pas négligeable surtout dans notre position. Notre chef a disparu sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sache comment.

- Et les lieutenants ?

- Ils sont tous présents mais trois d'entre eux sont blessés dont Chojiro Sasakibe

- Le lieutenant du vieux ?

- Oui…

- C'est grave ou je peux espérer lui demander quelques renseignements ?

- Son état est assez grave… je ne pense pas que nous pourrons lui poser des questions

C'est bien un médecin. Mon père aurait sûrement dit la même chose, de toute façon je m'en doutais un peu…

- De toute façon, nous avons-nous même combattu ce Muramasa. Alors si tu veux en savoir plus…

- Pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont ses techniques de combat ?

- Hé bien il n'a pas fait grand-chose en fait…

- Je vois…

Je ne le dis pas tout au haut mais je n'en pensais pas moins : ils ne savaient rien du tout. C'étaient de pire en pire. Moi qui pensais qu'ils pourraient me dire quelque chose de neuf. Mais non. Que dalle. Nada. Je sens que cette journée va être très pénible...

- Bon je suppose que dans ce cas, la meilleure chose à faire est d'attendre ?

- C'est exact. Nous attendons le retour de Soi Fong mais nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle depuis ce matin

Super… moi qui n'aie aucune patience. Enfin. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il n'y avait rien à faire ici. Même moi je dois trouver une autre utilité que celle de me battre. Apparemment ce n'est pas leur avis : « garde des forces pour le combat. Nous, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas faire grand-chose contre nos propres Zanpakutos ». Mouais ça reste à vérifier tout ça.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilou la suite des aventures d'Ichigo ! A dans deux jours normalement !


	4. Nouvelle attaque

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Nouvelle attaque**

C'est déjà la nuit et on a toujours reçu aucune info de qui que ce soit. Toshiro et le capitaine Kyouraku ont fini par revenir dans la salle de réunion. Apparemment, ils avaient eu beaucoup à faire pour discipliner les shinigamis de plus faibles rangs. Certains paniquaient, d'autres ne savaient pas quoi faire. Seul une poignée avait eu la bonne idée de répertorier exactement quels étaient les dégâts ainsi que les disparus. Et dire que presque aucun d'entre eux ne maîtrisaient le Shikai… alors leurs Zanpakutos n'avaient rien de changé. Mais le fait de savoir que leur capitaine et leur lieutenant étaient incapables de se battre correctement les stresser. Heureusement, qu'on avait pensé garder secret le fait que le commandant ait disparu. Sinon ça aurait été la panique générale. Il est bien beau le Seretei.

Bien sûr, au moment où j'allais toucher mon futon après une réunion où je n'ai encore rien appris de nouveau, il y a eu une énorme explosion. Elle n'était pas tout près d'après le bruit donc la 4è division n'était toujours pas leur cible. Une chance de plus. Je sortis vite fait en courant sur les toits. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux de l'explosion, plusieurs capitaines et lieutenants étaient déjà là. En face d'eux se tenait un gars accompagné de personnages que je qualifierai pour la plupart de bizarre mais en réfléchissant deux secondes, leur nature m'apparut : des Zanpakutos sous leur forme libérée. Ca valait le coup d'œil quoiqu'on en dise. Je me suis rapproché du gars en question, Zangetsu dans mes mains, pour pouvoir l'observer un peu mieux : tout de blanc vêtu, même son visage était blanc. L'autre couleur de ce mec c'était le mauve : ses cheveux, ses yeux et aussi des lignes sur son manteau. De longues griffes finissaient ses doigts. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il me regardait. En passant sur les Zanpakutos, je n'en reconnus pas un… Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas amusé à retenir qui était avec qui. De toute façon ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. C'était bien ma veine…

- Hé les gars, vous pouvez me dire contre qui je vais me battre ?

- Il y a mon Zanpakuto Ichigo : Sode no Shirayuki. C'est la femme en blanc

Donc on a de la glace pour Rukia.

- Kazeshini, les deux faux.

Le gars avec les deux faux qui a l'air d'avoir un sérieux grain, c'est donc celui de Shuhei Hisagi. C'est un type combat, plus mon style que la fille de Rukia.

- Il y a aussi Suzumebachi, celui de Soi Fong.

Encore un type combat mais plus en finesse. Une mini-guerrière.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Les autres ne sont pas ici… ils ont sur une autre mission.

C'est le gars bizarre qui me répondit. Sa voix me donna des frissons. Où se mec avait-il appris à avoir une voix aussi bizarre que celle-là ? Même celle de mon miroir me faisait moins flipper. Mais bon il a l'air loquace, profitons en :

- Je vois… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu n'as pas à être ici shinigami remplaçant. Ce n'est pas ton combat.

- Je crois que Zangetsu et moi avons tout à voir dans cette bataille.

Sans me prévenir, Kazeshini se matérialisa juste devant moins. J'eus la souplesse de me reculer assez vite pour éviter son attaque mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de me reposer. Déjà, il lançait sur moi ses deux faux très habilement je dois dire. Forcément personne ne m'aide. Bon voyons voir, envoyons-lui un Tetsuga Tenshou pour voir ce que ça donne. Ah il n'a pas l'air d'aimer.

- Sode no Mai : Hakuren

Oulà que je n'aime pas ça. S'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs ça craint. Bon évitons toute cette glace, ne glisse pas en te réceptionnant voilà, très bien. Revoilà les faux, je les évite, une, deux. Ah mais voilà en plus la guêpe. Raaaah je ne suis pas assez rapide. Bon tant pis.

- Bankai !

Voilà qui est déjà mieux. Muramasa ne voit pas d'un très bon œil mon changement d'apparence. Il a l'air de murmurer des choses dans le vide. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui. La femme de glace m'attaque à nouveau, suivie par les deux autres. J'ai déjà moins de difficulté pour les éviter. Je peux ensuite les attaques. Ah ils font moins les malins !

- Allez Zangetsu, montrons-leur ce qu'est un vrai Zanpakuto !

- Zangetsu ? Tu me parais bien sûr de toi, shinigami remplaçant. Regarde où se trouve maintenant ton Zanpakuto

Nani ? Je tiens toujours mon épée dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que ce teme veut dire par…

- Ichigo…

En m'observant un peu plus, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus en Bankai. Et cette voix qui m'appelle. Je me retournais pour faire face à cette voix qui n'aurait pas du être si réelle. Le vieil homme se tenait devant moi. Ses lunettes toujours sur le nez, ses cheveux semblaient plus flotter que d'habitude, son long manteau que je portais en Bankai était lui aussi ballotté par le vent qui venait de se lever. Rien autour de lui n'avait disparu comme quand je le voyais les autres fois. Etait-il sorti ?

- Zangetsu ?

- Ichigo…

- Pourquoi tu es dehors ?

- Parce que je l'ai appelé shinigami remplaçant. Zangetsu est un Zanpakuto après tout, il est normal qu'il rejoigne notre cause !

- C'est impossible

Non, pourquoi le vieil homme partait-il vers ce gars ? Pourquoi mon vieil homme ne m'obéissait pas ?

- Explique-moi ! Zangetsu ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu vas avec ce type !

- Ichigo…

- Hé bien moi aussi je suis là !

Avec horreur, je me rendis compte qu'une autre silhouette se tenait près de moi. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Mais que faisait-il là aussi ? Les shinigamis étaient restés en arrière mais je sentais bien que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde. Ca n'allait pas s'arranger si lui aussi était sorti !

- Shirosaki ?

- C'est bien moi Majesté !

Merde.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilou la suite des aventures d'Ichigo ! A dans deux jours normalement !


	5. Zangetsu

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Zangetsu**

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je savais que c'était possible qu'il puisse éventuellement se rebeller mais je ne comprends pourquoi. Je me retrouve là à la Soul Society avec mon miroir et mon Zanpakuto libérés devant tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs plus mon miroir qui me fait peur. Pourquoi est-il là ? Je l'observe : il est exactement le même que dans mon monde. Ses cheveux blanc, ses yeux oranges, sa langue bleue qu'il fait exprès de sortir pour me narguer. Mon parfait opposé. Je suis seul. Je me sens si vide tout à coup. Je n'ai plus été seul en moi depuis si longtemps. Si j'allais maintenant dans mon monde de building, j'y serai seul. Je n'entendrais pas les sarcasmes du hollow ni les énigmes de Zangetsu. Que dois-je faire pour les récupérer ? Y a-t-il seulement un moyen pour ça ? Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça…

- Ne Majesté, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir de telle idée pessimiste. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il continue juste de me regarder.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre : je suis toujours connecté à toi mon roi

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

- J'ai juste suivi le vieux… j'en peux rien si la voix est libre !

- Mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

- Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour te déranger… cette situation ne me va pas plus qu'à toi… je n'aurai pas du sortit en fait mais maintenant je ne peux plus rentrer tant que le vieux est dehors…

- Comment ça ? Tu ne voulais pas sortir ?

- Pas comme ça… c'est ton corps que je dois contrôler, pas le mien, ça je sais déjà le faire… y a plus aucun challenge si je ne suis plus en toi.

- Mais tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux !

- Tu essayes de me donner des idées ?

- Pas du tout !

Oups je l'ai dit tout haut. Je sens le regard des shinigamis toujours sur moi. Ils doivent se demander quel est le danger le plus important en ce moment : moi, mon miroir ou bien l'autre type. J'essaye de me calmer avant de recommencer à communiquer avec Shiro par la pensée.

- Je n'essaye pas de te donner des idées… je veux juste comprendre

- Me comprendre ? Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Et je suis ton roi ! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes sujets…

- Comme c'est gentil. Oui je pourrai faire ce que je veux mais ce n'est pas mon occupation première. C'est ton corps que je veux, c'est tout. Bien sûr si le vieux ne revient pas, je ne pourrais pas rentrer non plus et donc je finirai par faire n'importe quoi…

- Tu peux communiquer avec lui ?

- Bien sûr... mais toi aussi Majesté !

- Hein ?

- Essaye

Et même si j'y arrive, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Si je n'arrive pas à le rappeler qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne serai définitivement plus un shinigami… je ne serai plus rien…

- Majesté, si je puis me permettre, le vieux ne t'a jamais laissé tomber. Il te connaît aussi bien que je te connais, peut être même plus en fait. Bien sûr je ne sais pas ce que l'autre abruti lui a dit, c'était en privé leur conversation mais je sais qu'il sait que tu es un type bien !

- Euh… merci

- Ce n'était pas un compliment mais une façon de faire taire cette horrible voix dans ma tête qui ne fait qu'avoir peur au lieu de foncer. Je vais finir par croire que je suis le plus apte à être roi

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi

- Ah j'aime mieux ça !

- Bon laisse-moi une minute, seul avec moi-même ! Je ne peux pas dire n'importe quoi non plus!

- Fais comme tu veux mon roi

Bon, réfléchis. Facile à dire… je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui réfléchit. Je fonce dans le tas avec ce que j'ai au fond de moi, parce que j'ai toujours un parti pris. Je savais que je devais sauver Rukia comme je savais ce que je devais dire à Byakuya pour qu'il la sauve à son tour… Attends une minute ! Pourquoi je parle de cet imbécile moi maintenant ?! Ne pense pas à lui maintenant... Bon d'abord, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, concentre toi. Voilà. Maintenant réfléchis à la situation. Voilà. La prochaine étape c'est de parler. Allons-y :

- Zangetsu ?

- …

Bon mettons-y plus d'entrain

- Zangetsu !

- Ichigo…

- Oui c'est bien ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux rejoindre ce type ! Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Ichigo

- Je sais que je ne suis pas… euh je suis quoi d'ailleurs pour toi ? Enfin je veux dire que je sais que je suis le shinigami, une âme et que mon Zanpakuto est une partie de mon âme. Tu es le prolongement de mon bras… tous les deux on ne fait qu'un, non ?

- Ichigo

- C'est ça ? C'est parce que les shinigamis se croient les maîtres de leur Zanpakuto ? Je… je n'ai jamais eu cette impression… enfin tu me connais, hein ? J'ai déjà du mal d'être le maître de moi-même… je sais parfaitement que tu es une partie de moi… tout comme Shiro d'ailleurs.

- Ichigo

- Mmh ?

- Je sais tout ça mais il fallait que tu t'en rends compte consciemment pour arrêter cet homme

- Tu sais qui il est ?

- Oui

- C'est l'âme d'un Zanpakuto.

Ah la poisse. Mais ça explique certaines choses. Pas assez malheureusement...

Soudain, alors que la situation s'améliorait l'âme d'un autre Zanpakuto apparu à côté de Muramasa. Je ne reconnus toujours pas ce gars, mais une voix venant de derrière moi combla cette lacune :

- C'est celui d'Isane, Itegumo

Le lieutenant de la 4è division. Pourquoi est-il apparu ? Ils nous ignorent complètement. Ils se parlent pendant quelques secondes, juste quelques mots avant de disparaître sans un mot de plus. Je ne comprends pas. Que sont-ils venus faire ici ?

- Unohana Taïcho !

- Nani ?

- Le lieutenant Isane… elle… ils l'ont enlevée !

Super, les emmerdes continuent...

à suivre...

* * *

Voilou la suite des aventures d'Ichigo ! A dans deux jours normalement !


	6. Explication

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Explication**

Comme il n'y avait plus à faire là-bas, on est retourné au quartier général ce qui n'a pas été très facile vu que chaque shinigami qu'on croisait voulait absolument se battre avec Shiro. Bien sûr, il ne faisait rien pour calmer le jeu et c'est moi qui ait du m'y coller. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Je sens bien qu'ils ne sont pas très chaud : avoir un hollow ainsi près d'eux sans qu'il n'y ait pas un combat n'est pas vraiment naturel. Pourtant il faudra bien qu'ils s'y fassent. Tous.

- Taïcho !

Tiens voilà une des filles de la division de Rukia.

- Kyione…

- Ma sœur ! ils ont enlevé ma sœur !

- Nous savons, calme toi

- Mais… mais ils vont probablement la tuer !

- Je ne pense pas non

Oui je peux dire quelque chose ?

- Ichigo ?

- Ils n'ont pas attaqué la 4è division, ils ont seulement embarqué le lieutenant alors je dirai qu'ils ont besoin de ses capacités pour guérir les gens

C'est pourtant logique, même moi j'y ai pensé !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Tu n'es pas un shinigami ! Nous n'avons pas à te faire confiance et…

- Kyione !

- Pardon…

Soupir. Ca m'étonne que ça ait pris autant de temps avant que l'un d'eux n'ose me dire ça ou plutôt le crier... et encore elle a été assez polie. C'est pas comme-ci je ne m'y attendais pas, après tout, c'est pour ça que le vieux n'a plus voulu de mes humbles services.

- Je savais que vous réagiriez ainsi face à Shiro

Ils ont l'air étonné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de travers ? Ah Rukia se lance :

- Shiro ? Il a un nom?

- Bien sûr que j'ai un nom ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un objet ? Les humains et les shinigamis ont des noms alors pourquoi les hollows n'en auraient pas ?!

Et forcément voilà qui s'agite, non mais quel gamin. Il pourrait comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de discuter avec un hollow.

- Shiro, arrête

- Mais Ichigo… que fais-tu avec ce hollow ?

- Voyons Rukia… tu as bien du te rendre compte qu'en cas de difficulté, il porte un masque, non ?

Ah merci Renji de prendre la suite des explications !

- Oh… alors c'est vraiment un masque de hollow ?

- C'est le masque de Shiro

- Mais il ne te contrôle pas ?

Merci pour la confiance…

- Bien sûr que non. Je contrôle mon corps, il ne fait que me donner ses pouvoirs

- Mais n'oublie pas mon roi qu'une fois que tu seras faible, je n'hésiterai pas à …

Autant le couper dans son bavardage intempestif sinon on ne va plus s'en sortir :

- Je le sais, pas la peine de recommencer avec ça, on en a déjà parlé et on a autre chose à faire.

- C'est exact. Mais que veux-tu faire ?

- Zangetsu m'a dit que ce gars, Muramasa est lui aussi un Zanpakuto

- C'est intéressant… Kyione, Sentaro, allez voir le capitaine de la 12è division et apportez-lui ce que nous venons de découvrir. Ca pourra peut être déjà l'aider.

- Haï

Un petit silence s'installe avant que Rukia ne recommence avec ses questions :

- Pourquoi te ressemble-t-il à ce point ?

Comment répondre à cette question ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Un coup d'œil vers Shiro me fait comprendre qu'il n'en sait pas plus. C'est vrai il n'a sûrement pas choisi la forme dans laquelle il allait m'apparaître et me faire chier.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais on pourrait peut être revenir à notre affaire principale au lieu de faire la fiche de contrôle de mon hollow que vous ne verrez plus quand toute cette histoire sera finie.

Ah ça les a calmés !

- Bien… et euh Zangetsu t'a-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Oui. Apparemment vos Zanpakutos se sont faits la malle parce que vous les traitez comme des esclaves sans faire attention à eux

- Mais non… enfin

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous mais je sais que les shinigamis ont tendance à croire qu'ils peuvent tout faire mais vous avez l'air d'oublier que sans vos Zanpakutos, vous n'êtes rien.

- Mais ils nous appartiennent !

- Ah ouais ? Rappelez-moi ce qu'est un Zanpakuto ?

- C'est une partie de l'âme du shinigami.

Phrase tout droit sortie d'un bouquin, merci Toshiro, le génie du groupe.

- C'est exact ! C'est une partie de vous-même qui a pris une autre forme pour vous aider dans votre tâche de maintenir la paix et de protéger les âmes. Alors vous devez leur montrer du respect et discuter avec eux !

- Discuter mais…

- Vous croyiez quoi ? Bon d'accord Zangetsu n'est pas très bavard mais ça m'arrive souvent de parler avec lui, même avec Shiro…

Bon voilà tout est dit. On a plus qu'à terminer la leçon du jour et on pourra peut être enfin y aller pour régler cette histoire.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Zangetsu sait où est leur repaire alors je vais y aller. Pendant ce temps, pensez à ce que je viens de vous dire, faite passer le message. C'est peut être la seule façon pour vous de récupérer vos Zanpakutos.

Sur ce, je quitte la salle en compagnie de mes… comment je pourrais les appeler ? Mes compagnons ? Ouais on va dire ça donc je quitte la salle avec mes compagnons. Bien sûr, Shiro ne peut s'empêcher de faire son petit commentaire :

- Wouah mon roi, tu as fait fort aujourd'hui ! Dans le genre « vous la bouclez, c'est moi qui cause » on ne fait pas mieux !

- Euh ouais… bon on y va.

C'est vrai que j'ai peut être été un peu dur. Mais je n'aime pas parler de Shiro avec d'autres personnes. Parfois je le fais avec Shinji mais c'est rare. Eux non plus n'aiment pas parler de leur partie hollow. Elle est là, on le sait. Point barre. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage. Enfin c'est facile pour moi de dire ça… ils vont forcément cogiter là-dessus et se rendre compte de la raison qui a poussé le vieux à m'exiler du domaine des shinigamis. En fait, c'est peut être bien la dernière fois que je viens ici. Autant que j'en profite ! Après tout, ici il fait toujours beau.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilou la suite des aventures d'Ichigo ! A dans deux jours normalement !


	7. Mission de sauvetage 1ère partie

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Note 4 : je me suis rendue compte que la vraie série avait fait bien pire que moi au niveau de Zangetsu et Shiro ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Mission de sauvetage (1ère partie)**

Quand nous sommes arrivés tous les trois devant une grotte au sud de la capitale des shinigamis, il n'y avait bizarrement personne à l'extérieur. Tout était extrêmement silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler à notre arrivée. Rester là ainsi trop longtemps ne sert pas à grand-chose. Il faut avancer prudemment. Je me suis relevé le premier. Zangetsu m'a tout de suite suivi tandis que Shiro observait toujours les environs. Je me suis avancé lentement, tels les ninjas que j'avais vus dans un film avant de partir. On va dire que je ne dois pas être très doué pour jouer les ninjas ou du moins que la nature ne m'aide pas à l'être : une branche s'est glissée sous mon pied faisait un bruit qui résonna sur la falaise. On s'est figé et soudain, alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, Soi Fong est apparue devant moi me forçant à reculer à ma cachette où Shiro nous avait attendu. Par notre lien, je l'ai entendu soupirer tandis qu'il me faisait un de ses faux sourires. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard pendant que le lieutenant de la 2è division nous rejoignait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

J'ai toujours adoré la franchise de cette fille. Les gens directs me plaisent plus que les hypocrites, même si elle est limite chiante !

- Je suis venu parler avec les Zanpakutos

- Ils ne t'écouteront pas

- Je suis sûr que si… j'ai juste un doute à propos de Muramasa mais les autres m'écouteront.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi ! Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un hollow avec toi ?

Encore des questions… elle n'est pas censée être juste un assassin ? Soupir

- C'est trop long à expliquer. Dis-moi plutôt s'ils sont à l'intérieur de cette grotte ?

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Parlez ainsi à mon capitaine !

Et voilà l'autre qui s'y met… je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, faut dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes valeurs.

- Omaeda, calme-toi. Nous pensons que les prisonniers sont dans cette grotte. Mais nous n'y avons vu sortir ou entrer personne… nous avons juste senti une faible aura quand nous sommes arrivés… depuis plus rien.

- Je vois… Restez ici et couvrez-moi. Je vais aller leur parler.

- Très bien.

Etonnant qu'elle me laisse partir ainsi. Je la regarde dans les yeux un instant mais n'y vois rien de mauvais. Je reprends alors ma marche discrète vers le repaire des Zanpakutos.

J'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la grotte, on ne nous a toujours pas arrêtés. Si je rentre, Soi Fong et ses hommes ne pourront probablement plus rien faire pour moi. Du moins, ils mettront plus de temps à arriver. Bien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas seul.

Shiro assure nos arrières pendant que j'avance avec Zangetsu dans la grotte. Pour ne rien vous cachez, il fait plutôt sombre ici. Lorsque la lumière du jour ne nous atteint plus, nous apercevons plus loin une lumière bleutée.

De toute façon, on ne pourrait pas vraiment se perdre, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin !

Nous continuons à avancer jusqu'à arriver dans une salle assez grande. Je n'aurai jamais pensé de l'extérieur qu'il y ait une salle pareille ici : j'ai du mal à apercevoir le plafond. Il y a une espèce de lac un peu plus loin et des silhouettes par terre. En se rapprochant, je reconnais les tenues que portent les shinigamis. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, peut être dix. Mais il fait encore sombre, je ne vois pas bien.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète : encore une fois, je sais que je suis surveillé, mais il n'y a rien ni personne. Shiro et Zangetsu semblent perplexes aussi et ils se mettent à discuter dans mon esprit :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait leur faire savoir qu'on est là ?

- Ils le savent imbécile ! On est dans leur repaire je te signale !

- Mais enfin mon roi, s'annoncer est plus poli.

Tss il n'en rate pas une…

- Ichigo

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pense que Shirosaki n'a pas tort pour une fois. Cela ne sert à rien de jouer la comédie avec eux

Super ! Voilà que Zangetsu tient avec l'autre imbécile… Bon très bien. Ils sont là pour me donner des conseils après tout.

- Muramsa, les Zanpakutos ! On est là !

Ma voix fait écho sur les murs de la grotte semblant réveiller les shinigamis. Je les aperçois tourner leur tête par ici. Au moins, eux aussi savent que je suis là.

- C'était très spirituel comme annonce Majesté

- Vous ne m'avez pas précisé comment faire !

Soudain, l'atmosphère de la salle change. L'air devient lourd. Il est là.

- Shinigami remplaçant

- Ah Muramasa ! Ravi de te revoir, je voulais justement parler avec toi

Il parait surpris par mon entrée en matière. Ainsi dans la semi-pénombre, il a l'air encore plus effrayant que la dernière fois.

- Parler ? Je ne parlerai pas avec un shinigami

- Je ne suis pas un shinigami

Un point pour Ichigo !

- Il est vrai que tu ne portes ce titre que grâce à tes vêtements…

Tss s'il croit que je vais m'énerver pour si peu.

- Il n'y a vraiment que ça tu crois ?

- Cela ne change rien. Je ne parlerai pas avec quelqu'un qui enferme son Zanpakuto sans se préoccuper de lui.

- Tu crois que Zangetsu serait resté si je le traitais mal ?

- Tu l'as seulement bien appris à obéir c'est tout.

Il a de la répartie ce petit, bien qu'il soit vachement tordu

- C'est ce que pensent aussi les autres ou bien es-tu le seul à décider ?

- Je suis celui qui les a libéré, il est normal qu'ils suivent mes directives

Vraiment très tordu

- Alors si je comprends ton raisonnement, ils perdent un maître pour un autre

- Je ne suis pas leur maître ! Je suis comme eux. Je les aide simplement à trouver un meilleur chemin

Oula il s'énerve. Je devrais peut être passé au plan B et discuter avec d'autres personnes, histoire d'essayer de convaincre les autres de ma bonne foi. Je dois leur faire comprendre que les shinigamis prendront soin d'eux à partir de maintenant. Après tout, comment pouvaient-ils savoir que leur katana se sentait mal ?

- Les autres Zanpakutos sont aussi ici ?

Et soudain, ils apparurent. Tous. En même temps. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait tellement de shinigamis qui contrôlaient une partie de leurs âmes. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne les battrais jamais seul. Je dois les convaincre.

à suivre...

* * *

Je ne suis absolument pas sadique (mouhahaha rire diabolique) ^^

La suite bientôt chers lecteurs !


	8. Mission de sauvetage 2è partie

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Note 4 : je me suis rendue compte que la vraie série avait fait bien pire que moi au niveau de Zangetsu et Shiro ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Mission de sauvetage (2è partie)**

Nous y voici. Je sens derrière moi que Shiro n'a pas envie de rester les bras croisés. Il y est vrai que je sens moi aussi toute la haine des Zanpakutos.

L'ambiance n'est pas propice aux bavardages et ce n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé. Mais tout devrait bien se passer. Je ne suis pas seul. Yosh allons-y :

- Ah vous voilà ! Je voulais justement discuter un peu avec vous !

- Nous ne voulons pas parler avec toi

Aïe ça démarre mal…

- Alors écoutez-moi. Si ce que je vous dis ne vous conviens pas, hé bien je suppose que nous nous battrons. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu perdrais

Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… je reconnais bien là le Zanpakuto d'Ikakku.

- Oui je perdrais… mais vous devriez savoir en tant que partenaire des shinigamis que je ne ferai pas ça pour eux si je ne croyais pas ce qu'il leur arrive

- Ils méritent leur sort.

- Zangetsu m'a un peu expliqué le problème… En fait j'ai une question à vous poser : je sais de source sûre que vous ne parlez jamais ou presque avec vos… comment les appeler ? Vos maîtres ?

- ...

- Appelons-les ainsi... Donc je sais de source sûre que vous ne parlez jamais ou presque avec vos maîtres.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait de gaffe. Ils n'ont pas l'air de réagir sur le mot maître.

- Et alors ?

Ouf

- Et bien je me demandais comment ils auraient pu savoir que leur façon de vous traiter vous posez problème ?

Ah une réaction ! Ils paraissent étonnés par mes propos. Ai-je une chance ?

- Donc selon toi, les shinigamis nous auraient traités comme cela parce que nous ne nous sommes pas plaints ?

- Je ne dis pas non plus que c'est de votre faute. Je dis juste qu'entre vous la communication n'est pas géniale entre vous

Voilà tout en douceur

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu parles avec ton Zanpakuto ?

- Oui ça m'arrive… souvent même ! Et puis, moi j'ai deux personnes à qui parler. Mais en tant que shinigami remplaçant, je n'ai jamais eu la même relation avec Zangetsu que vous avec vos shinigamis....

Je n'ai pas été à l'école pour savoir qui vous étiez, j'ai été mis devant le fait accompli… mais pour plus d'informations, Zangetsu peut peut être vous aider.

- Tu as parlé avec nos shinigamis de ça ?

Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade… ne t'énerve pas mon petit Ichigo, répond calmement à la question de la femme de glace.

- Oui… ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient… bien que je n'en sache pas beaucoup plus, ils ont promis de faire attention à vous désormais.

- Ce n'est qu'une parole

Je me doutais qu'ils allaient me répondre ça… il faut que je la joue autrement

- Vous étiez si mal avec eux ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Les shinigamis ne sont rien sans nous. Nous sommes leur force. Sans nous, il ne leur reste que le Kido qui est loin d'être aussi efficace.

La plupart ne mesure même pas toute la puissance dont nous disposons et qu'ils n'utilisent pas par faiblesse.

- Vous leur reprochez d'être faibles ?

- Non. Jusqu'ici, nous avons pu survivre avec les pouvoirs qu'ils déployaient mais ils nous utilisent et nous remballent… ils… ils ne nous parlent pas, nous sommes une partie de leur âme

mais nous avons l'impression de n'être que l'esclave qui sert son maître et qui doit rester dans son fourreau le reste du temps !

Quel bordel… je ne le dirai jamais assez : la communication y a que ça de vrai ! Encore faut-il ne pas employer les mauvais mots.

- Je vois… et quel est votre but en vous séparant d'eux ? Qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont faibles ? Ils le savent déjà.

- Nous avons suivi Muramasa…

Ca je m'en doutais

- Et maintenant ? Vous allez détruire le Seireitei petit à petit ? Et quand vous aurez tué tout le monde et tout détruit ? Vous vous attaquerez au monde des humains ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?!

Corde sensible ?

- Nous voulons juste qu'ils comprennent…

- C'est fait je pense

- Mais rien ne nous garanti qu'ils tiendront leur promesse !

- Nous allons rester bloquer ainsi alors… A moins que…

Attention voici ma spécialité : titiller la curiosité !

- A moins que quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous pourrez vous séparer de vos shinigamis quand vous le souhaitez ?

- Maintenant que nous l'avons fait une fois, nous pourrons le faire n'importe quand

- Et bien voilà ! S'ils ne tiennent pas leur promesse, vous recommencez votre cirque !

- Du chantage ?

- Juste un moyen pour vous redonnez confiance… après on n'en parlera plus ! Je peux faire l'arbitre si vous voulez !

- Tu les aides après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Je savais bien qu'ils étaient au courant…

- Sans les shinigamis, ce serait le bordel sur terre et sans vous, ils ne sont rien. Ils ne peuvent même plus effectuer la cérémonie du repos des âmes et je ne vais pas me farcir toutes les âmes sur terre !

Tout avait l'air enfin de bien se passer.

Mais je savais qu'un Zanpakuto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée des autres satanas : Muramasa était bien silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Et d'ailleurs à qui appartient-il ? Je vais laisser un peu d'intimité aux Zanpakutos, histoire qu'ils prennent leur décision ensemble. Ils ont l'air très soudé. En même temps, c'est une bonne chose. Ils sont vraiment nombreux.

Du coup, ils me cachent l'endroit où sont les prisonniers. Quand je pense qu'ils ont du entendre tout mon blabla…

Soudain, alors que la caverne est presque totalement silencieuse, la voix du chef résonna dans la grotte :

- Quelle que soit votre décision, mes frères, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

D'avis ? Sur quoi ?

- Excuse-moi Muramasa, mais qui est ton shinigami ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai tué. Je suis libre

Sur le coup, je reste sur le cul. Un Zanpakuto libre. Il ne pourra jamais rester avec les shinigamis. Il va forcément créer la pagaille et du coup, les shinigamis vont le pourchasser. Il ne sera jamais tranquille.

Son regard se glace alors qu'ils regardent les autres, puis moi semblant suivre le cours de mes propres pensées. Et avant que j'aie pu réagir, il fonce sur moi toutes griffes dehors.

à suivre...

* * *

Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et cette histoire est finie ^^


	9. Mission de sauvetage 3ère partie

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Note 4 : je me suis rendue compte que la vraie série avait fait bien pire que moi au niveau de Zangetsu et Shiro ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Mission de sauvetage (3è partie)**

Zangetsu réagit plus vite que moi et se place en défense tandis que Shiro contre-attaque.

Je me sens vraiment inutile ainsi.

Mon hollow et le katana s'échangent de nombreux coups jusqu'à ce que Muramasa touche Shiro assez gravement au torse. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines : que se passera-t-il s'il meurt ?

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de penser à cette éventualité que l'ennemi fonce à nouveau sur moi. Zangetsu n'a pas bougé de sa position de défense. Ca fait bizarre à dire mais il se tient lui-même dans les mains.

Je ne sers vraiment à rien. Muramasa le pousse à reculer de plus en plus. Zangetsu ne tient pas vraiment la cadence, ça va mal se finir !

- Ichigo !

- Nani ?

- Prends-moi !

- Hein ?

- Attrape ton Zanpakuto ! Je te rejoindrai directement

- Tu n'aurais pas su le dire avant ?!

Mais qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça ! Je l'attrape en plein vol et je le sens plus que je ne le vois disparaître pour revenir en moi. Enfin. Ca n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à l'autre qui me fonce dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, je peux me défendre et me battre !

- Bankaï !

Ah que ça fait du bien !

- Allons-y Zangetsu ! Montrons-lui ce que nous vallons ensemble !

J'entends un acquiescement à mes oreilles avant de courir vers l'ennemi. J'attaque, j'esquive, je contre-attaque, un petit Tetsuga Tenshou dans le mille ! Arf ça ne suffit pas. C'est qu'il attaque à nouveau le bougre ! Mais je dois faire attention à ce que je fais avec cette grotte ! Tout pourrait s'écrouler. J'en profite qu'il soit dos à la sortie pour l'obliger à le faire reculer.

Encore un peu et nous serons dehors.

Ah voilà ! De l'air et de l'espace. Je sens autour de nous la 2è division qui se déploie.

- Soi Fong ! Vous devez aller chercher les prisonniers !

- Mais et les Zanpakutos ?

- Le problème devrait être réglé maintenant !

Je les vois courir vers la grotte. Nous sommes enfin seuls. Enfin Shiro nous a aussi suivis. J'y pense, il pourrait rentrer maintenant !

- Shiro, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- J'attends que tu demandes mon aide Majesté

Arf qu'il peut être chiant aussi quand il veut

- Hé bien rentre alors !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet : déjà Muramasa continue de m'attaquer, essayant sans cesse de me trancher en deux. Du coup, ce n'est que lorsque j'entends la voix sarcastique de mon hollow en moi que je passe au niveau supérieur : d'un coup de main habile, je place mon masque sur mon visage. Je sens la puissance déferler en moi sous le rire sadique de Shiro. Il a vraiment un grain.

- Muramasa, je te laisse une dernière chance !

- Une chance de quoi ? Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi shinigami remplaçant ? Crois-tu que les shinigamis me pardonneront ? Ou bien veux-tu me placer sous ta protection comme tu le fais avec les autres ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer !

- Mais je ne te laisserai pas le choix !

Quel con !

Le voilà qui fonce sur moi, toute griffe dehors. J'évite les premiers coups assez facilement mais il accélère soudain la cadence sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Je sens enfin des présences sortir de la grotte. Je suppose qu'ils sont tous là. J'ai déjà assez de mal en temps normal pour différencier les différentes âmes mais en ce moment, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

On dirait qu'il ne parvient pas à maintenir l'allure. J'en profite pour attaquer à mon tour, bizarrement il réagit de moins en moins. Que prépare-t-il ?

J'aperçois soudain un regard gris plus loin. Mon attention se porte sur lui alors que je suis encore en plein combat. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends Zangetsu me dire de faire attention que j'évite de justement de me faire empaler. Je réagis au quart de tour et finis par atteindre Muramasa. Je le regard en écarquillant les yeux : il s'est laissé faire. Je l'ai touché en plein cœur. Il aurait pu facilement éviter cette attaque.

Alors que je n'y crois pas, je vois son corps commencer à disparaître mais avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu, j'entends une dernière fois sa voix :

- Respecte ta promesse… Ne laisse pas tomber les… les autres Zanpakutos.

Il a disparu. Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Je laisse mon masque et mon Bankaï disparaître sans réagir. Je sens juste des présences près de moi. Ce sont les Zanpakutos.

- Kurasagi Ichigo, nous avons pris notre décision. Nous accordons aux shinigamis le bénéfice du doute concernant leur ignorance face à notre traitement et tu seras notre aide face à eux si un mal se reproduit.

Comme un automate, je leur réponds que je serai là quoiqu'il arrive. Je déteste tuer. J'ai déjà du le faire tellement de fois et jamais je ne l'ai voulu. Shiro s'en est occupé les premières fois mais quand je suis devenu apte à le maîtriser, c'est moi qui ait du faire cela...

Je suis toujours un peu abattu lorsque nous sommes de retour dans la ville des shinigamis.

Ils nous ont d'abord accueillis avec crainte mais chaque Zanpakuto s'est placé face à son maître. Ils ont discuté plus ou moins longuement selon leur caractère avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Certains comme Ikkaku ou Renji ont tout de suite essayé leur Shikaï pour voir si tout aller bien, d'autres ont simplement remercié leur katana d'être revenu.

Moi je les ai regardés de loin jusqu'à ce que le vieux Yamamoto ne vienne se placer face à moi :

- Kurosagi Ichigo

Que je déteste quand on m'appelle ainsi…

- Grâce à toi, la paix est revenue au Seireitei. J'avoue sans mal avoir fait une faute en te bannissant de ce lieu. Mais j'ai cru à ce moment-là que c'était la meilleure chose à faire

- Mouais… c'est le passé

- En remerciement, je t'offre une place parmi les officiers du Gotei 13, une fois que tu auras vécu ta vie humaine.

Waouh. C'est pas rien, faut l'avouer.

- Euh hé bien merci

- De rien. Maintenant que tout le monde reprenne sa place ! Je veux de l'ordre !

Oula… il n'a pas l'air de si bonne humeur que ça papy !

Bien sûr, comme ma présence n'était plus requise, j'ai été mis assez vite à la porte si on peut dire.

Disons, que pour le moment, je suis devant le portail et que j'attends que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir la voix. Rukia et Renji semblaient débordés, je leur ai déjà dit au revoir. Après tout, j'étais plus ou moins sûr de les revoir. Peut être pas tout de suite mais j'étais à nouveau le bienvenu ici.

Je commençais à m'impatienter quand une silhouette fit son apparition à côté de moi : Byakuya. Il me regarda de cet air glacial qu'il a toujours. Bizarrement, chez moi ce regard n'a jamais provoqué la même chose que chez les autres. Les autres ont peur parce que ce regard impose le respect. Moi je suis juste fasciné.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je tenais à te remercier personnellement pour avoir accompli à bien cette mission

Le plus gros problème c'est cette voix monotone et ce langage impersonnel. Ca me fait juste mal au cœur. Je lui accorde un bref hochement de la tête. Je veux rentrer maintenant.

Pendant que le portail s'ouvre, je le vois soudain s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Ce n'est qu'un contact chaste et je voudrais tellement le prolonger.

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il disparaît sans un mot de plus. J'observe une dernière fois le Seireitei avant de m'enfoncer vers Karakura.

à suivre...

* * *

Bientôt la fin de cette aventure !


	10. Epilogue

Titre : Je suis trop naïf

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Ichigo/Byakuya (léger)

Note 1 : l'histoire se passe bien après la défaite d'Aizen et de ses sbires.

Note 2 : pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'animé, j'ai repris les personnages ainsi que l'histoire des épisodes 230 et 231 ^^ mais bon je fais à ma manière sans connaître la fin de cette partie de l'animé ^^

Note 3 : désolée si mes chapitres sont un peu courts ^^

Note 4 : je me suis rendue compte que la vraie série avait fait bien pire que moi au niveau de Zangetsu et Shiro ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Je me présente Kurosagi Ichigo, mort depuis environ un an, lieutenant de la 6è division.

Ca vous épate hein ?

Ouais moi aussi au début j'y croyais pas… Mon ancienne vie ? Et bien bizarrement je m'en souviens plutôt bien. Je suis mort naturellement dans mon sommeil alors que je venais de fêter l'anniversaire de ma filleule, la fille de Yuzu. Enfin une de ses filles. Elle en a eu quatre. Karin a juste eu un garçon. Nous avons toujours vécu plus ou moins ensemble depuis la mort de notre père.

Enfin quand je dis mort, c'est assez relatif puisqu'il est redevenu un shinigami.

Ce qui m'a fait le plus bizarre en arrivant, c'est que non seulement maintenant je ne suis qu'une âme mais qu'en plus, j'ai retrouvé mon corps d'ado. Je vous dis pas le choc que j'ai eu en me réveillant dans l'infirmerie : passer de 82ans à 16ans, ça fait un choc. Mais bon, je ne le regrette pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de mon corps dans de bonnes conditions.

Non je n'ai jamais eu de femmes, juste quelques petits copains qui n'ont jamais duré très longtemps. Vous devez avoir une idée du pourquoi du comment non ? Hé oui je suis toujours amoureux de Byakuya. En fait, il m'a bien fallu trois mois pour en être vraiment certain. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revu durant ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais su l'oublier.

Et puis, quand j'ai été chez le vieux et qu'il m'a dit que le poste de lieutenant de la 6è division était libre, j'ai un peu sauté sur l'occasion.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Renji. Il est capitaine maintenant.

Quand je suis arrivé la première fois dans le bureau de la 6è division où m'attendait Byakuya, j'étais horriblement excité. Je suis bien vite redescendu sur terre lorsque ce dernier m'a accueilli avec un regard noir.

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Après tout, j'ai l'éternité ou presque pour l'attraper dans mes filets. Je suis sûr que Shiro et Zangetsu me fileront un coup de main.

Après tout, ils discutent souvent avec Senbonzakura.

**Owari**

* * *

Voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
